(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light receiving device.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a semiconductor light receiving device having a mesa structure. The semiconductor light receiving device having the mesa structure has an n-type semiconductor layer, a light absorbing layer and a p-type semiconductor stacked on a semiconductor substrate in that order, and has an n-side electrode connected to the n-type semiconductor layer and a p-side electrode connected to the p-type semiconductor layer. There is also known a semiconductor light receiving device is provided on a plurality of n-side electrodes and/or a plurality of p-side electrodes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-339413.